Tatiana Petrova (Lcvelyxbones)
This version of the character Tatia belongs to me. W'''hile she is canon I role play my own version of Tatia and can be found here. '''Tatia was a Petrova doppelgänger with whom both Niklaus and Elijah Mikaelson fell in love in the late 10th/early 11th century. She is the first-known doppelgänger to be created from Amara's line after her earliest known ancestor was turned into a true immortal in the 1st century B.C. Elijah and Niklaus' mother and father kidnapped tatiana which eventually led to her death at when Esther slit her throat and drained her of her blood. After her death, Esther used her blood turn her children into the world's first vampires and it was her blood alone that was used in the spell that bound Niklaus' werewolf heritage. Tatia was a member of the Petrova Family. Early History " But remember, your grandfather, my father, was the greatest warrior of all time. He slayed the dragon Fafnir and is spoken of in the sagas. Surely you will inherit his warlike gifts. All of you will be great warriors . . . and you, my little Tatia, will be the most fierce of them all. " — Her father talking to his children about their future. Tatia was born in Kattegat, a village (and its kingdom), located on the shores of a fjord in southern Norway. She was brought up by her father, Eirik Petrov, to be a Shield-maiden and for the first 15 years of her life she lived in her home village and earned a reputation as a clever girl. She had witnessed her father kill her mother, Gyda, and her unborn child for sleeping with another at the age of 8. ( he killed lover too. ) Although it didn't really affected her as it should have, she still loved her mother and did mourn her but was short lived. When Tatia was 13, King Froh of Svealand invaded Norway and killed the Norweigan King Siward. Tatia joined with Siward-loyalists along with her brothers, Ivar and Bjorn and father to drive out Froh. King Froh was famous for carrying tame serpents around his neck in battle whom would bite his enemies while he fought them. In her fight against them Tatia had earned the reputation and named "She wolf" and along with her brothers earned many respect of others as well as the eye of the Earl of their village. Sometime thereafter, they all return to the small farming and fishing hamlet where she and her family reside, not far from the village of Kattegat with what little plunder they could take from the battler. Frustrated by the restrictive policies of his local chieftain, the short-sighted Earl, Tatia's father, Eirik, joined a close friend and his plans of sailing across the ocean to plunder the west, where they believed great riches lie in wait. After some time, Floki, a sucessful and crazed ship builder, successfully designed the longship and set for sails with the few selected mens. Later going on the raid to the west as Ragnar promised. Leaving Tatia behind to care for the farm after many protest coming from her. After many days of sailing, they finally reach the monastery of Lindisfarne in Northumbria. What would later be known as the first recorded Viking raid in Western Europe thus unfolds, with Eirik claiming an appreciable horde of treasure. Eirik and his warband return to Kattegat as great heroes, men who have discovered a whole new land and who have returned with great plunder. Eirik along with the men who went is summoned to their earl's great hall, where the earl asks them how they found the new land. Eirik and the rest of them evades the question. However, the earl confiscates the treasure, leaving Eirik with only one item each. After sometime, another raid was planned and Eirik would join Ragnar. This time Tatia convinced her father to take her despite his protests in her being just 14 but soon enough they travel to Northumbria and are met by Saxon soldier. However, mutual distrust leads to violence between the parties and the Saxons are massacred. With no recourse but to continue on, the Vikings find a large Saxon town and assault it during their Sunday Mass and plunder it with little bloodshed. While returning to their longship, they are faced with a large force of Saxons who had been notified of their presence by a survivor from the previous altercation on the shore. Tatia's and their people's fighting skill carries them to victory again. In returning to Kattegat, where yet another complication arouse. While raiding the village, Knut, after attempting to rape a saxon woman, was killed. After the events of one thing leadering to another, Ragnar killed the earl. Though shattered by his passing, the Earl's wife Siggy is nonetheless the first to recognize Ragnar as the new Earl. What Came To Be Mystic Falls ''Elijah: “When our family first settled here, there was a girl named Tatia. She was an exquisite beauty. Every boy of age desired to be her suitor, even though she’d had a child by another man. And none loved her more than Niklaus.” '' ''Klaus: “No, I’d say that there was one who loved her at least as much.” '' Stefan: “Wait a minute, so you both loved the same girl?” Elijah: “Our mother was a very powerful witch. She sought to end our feud over Tatia and so she took her. Klaus and I would later learn that it was Tatia’s blood that we consumed in the wine on the night where our mother performed a spell, which turned us into vampires. Tatia wouldn’t make a decision between the two of us, so for a time, Niklaus and I grew estranged. Harsh words were traded. We even came to blows, didn’t we, brother?” Klaus: “But in the end we recognized the sacred bond of family.” Elijah: “Family above all.” Klaus: “Family above all.” — Elijah & Klaus talking about Tatia in season 3 of TVD. '' A year in, at 15 Tatia and her brothers settled in a village of Celtic and Vikings inhabitants along with werewolf neighbors that would eventually become known as Mystic Falls. Around the time Tatia was 18, she met both Elijah Mikaelson and Niklaus Mikaelson, they both immediately fell for her, and she for them. This caused friction in the brother’s relationship and resulted in a feud between them. Though Tatia refused to pick between the two. Fearing if she followed her heart one would lose a brother. It didn't help either that her father disliked the brothers for her as well. Never the less she just decided to care for her child only. For the next years of her time alive she would go on summer’s raids and come back with their winnings. Going off to battles and even leading some of her own. Her best friend at the time, Covir "The Bastard", Silas's first doppelganger, betrays his own people. Covir launches the attack on their village. He first uses a decoy in the center of the city to see how weak the defenses are. Soon after Covir attacks by using the boats and men he got from their enemies. But Tatia foils his plan. Whereas his men fled, Covir charges her only to be struck by Astrid's, Wolfgang's wife, spear, she prepares to finish him but Tatia has others plans for him. She tortures covir who later dies by her hand when she executes him. It was around the time, Esther, who had already planned on turning her children into immortals to protect them from the werewolves after her son, Henrik Mikaelson, was killed by one, created a spell. That night Tatia was kidnapped by Mikael and brought her to their home and even though Esther wanted her as a daughter she would be forced to enchant Tatia’s blood once she had a enough of the substance. Esther begged her to forgive her for what she was about to do. The witch grabbed her by her hair which forced her to stay put. Tatia felt the cold tip of a knife against her throat right against her cartoid artery. Right before Esther sliced through, Tatia just mocked her and told her she will never be forgiven and hoped the gods cursed her. She cried out when she felt the knife start to slice through her skin and when it sliced open her artery in her neck, Tatia’s scream died on her lips as she choked on her own blood before everything went black. As soon as Esther drained her of all of her blood she enchanted the normally useless liquid to bind a curse that would seal away Niklaus’s werewolf heritage after turning them into immortal beings. To the irony of it all after Klaus had killed her for sealing away his wolf side she was forced to watch her children wreak havoc on the world from the Other Side and feel the pain of every victim as nature's way of punishing her for her actions. Thinking of Tatia at the time and thought that with her death, Tatia had cursed her as well. A Dark Reunion : The Resurrection Tatia stayed on in the other side, a place for the supernatural souls went if they couldn’t move on, for a thousand years. She had cursed Esther in her death and in the next life. Because of the woman, she didn't die as she was supposed to die. In battle. Just as most in her family did. She would never see Valhalla because of the witch. At least Esther had the decency to return her body to her brothers. While they wanted revenge they didn't know who was responsible for her death. She was able to catch some glimpses through the normally very thick veil. The veil between the other side and the land of the living. She watched as time went on without her as well as the world progress. Soon after tatia felt herself faint and fell into darkness. Waking up surrounded by witches who had brought her back, Esther's doing in order to use her blood now that Elena was a vampire. they gave her the option to cooperate or not, to which Tatia choose the latter, managing to kill some and escaped their hold. Lost and wandering about, Tatia soon came to learn of the world of today. Personality Tatia is a fierce shield maiden, who fights alongside her male counterparts, and is adept in battle. Like both her brothers, she also has a sense of adventure, as well as known to be quite the strong-willed, independent woman who is devoted to her gods and lives to serve them. Whilst physically able, she is also a very loving person to those close to her. While she is devoted to her gods she also is compassionate of non-Norse, as she protects an Anglo-Saxon woman in Hixham, Northumbria from being raped. Whilst using power wisely, and justly, she is extremely vicious to those whom she deems enemies. Tatia has killed mercilessly, castrated Egil and tutored him for his betrayal, and was close to killing her brother's wife, Astrid, though they eventually made up. Despite her flaws she can be gentle especially towards children considering she has a great love for children. She's a woman of considerable courage and resolution with a fierce determination and isn't afraid to speak her own mind and stand up for what she believes in. Physical Appearance Tatia was a beautiful young woman with an oval face, almond-shaped brown eyes, and smooth, long dark brown hair which, like many women in the Middle Ages, was often worn in many braids. Her height was about 5'7" and she had a slim, slightly athletic physique. Tatia was exactly physically identical to her distant ancestor Amara, and her descendants Katerina Petrova and Elena Gilbert. In The Reckoning, Rebekah said to Elena that the first doppelgänger (Tatia) was much prettier, though it's possible that she was just trying to make Elena feel insecure. Appearances In The Show Etymology * '''Tatia' is of Russian and Latin Origin, and the meaning is "founder." * The Ancient Roman form, Tatius, is the male version of Tatia, of which both the Latin and Russian forms Tatianus and Tatiana are variations. * Petrov/Petroff (masculine) or Petrova (feminine) is one of the most common surnames in both Russia and Bulgaria. The surname is derived from the first name Pyotr (Пётр, Russian) or Petar (Петър, Bulgarian), both equivalent to the English name Peter. Petrov means "son of Peter" in Russian and Bulgari Trivia * Tatia, who was born in Kattegat, along with her progenitor, Amara, was born in the Old World (presumably Greece) as well as Katerina Petrova, who was born in Bulgaria. * Tatiana's father hated Niklaus. * Her blood was used both in the spell that turned Mikael and his children into the Original vampires as well as in Klaus' hybrid curse, which Esther put on him to bind his werewolf heritage and keep him from being a true hybrid. ** Esther later used Tatia's descendant Elena's blood in a similar manner in Do Not Go Gentle to turn Alaric Saltzman into an Enhanced Original Vampire in hopes that he would become just as great a vampire hunter as her husband Mikael was and kill her children. * She is the first doppelganger not to be attracted by Silas's doppelganger. ** Ironically enough she was the one that killed him. * Tatia and Elena Gilbert share some similarities. ** Both have been residents of what is now Mystic Falls. ** Tatia is the first doppelgänger of Amara, while Elena is the last. ** Both were killed by a Mikaelson—Elena was killed by Klaus while Tatia was killed by Esther. * Tatia was killed by Esther and took the blame for it. However, In Red Door Esther wanted to BREAK Elijah and guilt him into rejoining their family. Therefore planted the false memory in his head that he killed Tatia. ** Elijah and Klaus both hated Esther because they thought she killed Tatia but since Red Door Elijah still believes he killed Tatia as Esther never told him it was false. * She is the only doppelgänger who did not fall in love with two brothers, as she firmly knew who she wanted but refused to pick considering it would strain their relationship. Category:The Vampire Diaries Category:Canon Characters Category:The Originals Canon Category:TVD Character Category:TVD Canon Characters Category:The Originals Character Category:Nina Dobrev FC Category:The Vampire Diaries Canon Category:TO Character Category:Semi Canon